


you will never love me again

by genericghouligan



Series: The Risky Fixins [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Band Break Up, Band Fic, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericghouligan/pseuds/genericghouligan
Summary: Steven is miserable, but Gene offers him a chance to relive the good old days.





	you will never love me again

**Author's Note:**

> I continued the title scheme I came up with while mildly intoxicated so. The chronological order here means the lyrics are out of order. 
> 
> "if you don't love me now / you will never love me again" - The Chain, Fleetwood Mac

Steven pretends not to recognize Gene the moment he sets foot into the bar. Gene hops up onto a chair and sits with his hands folded in front of him on the bar top. Steven watches him in the slightly warped mirrored back of the shelves where the alcohol is kept.

"Can I getcha something to drink?" He asks, gruff.

Gene smiles. "I'm looking for Steven Rootbeer!"

Steven pauses. "We ain't got root beer here," he says. "I can get ya an IPA."

"No, a person. An old friend. We were in a band together!"

"The band broke up," says Steven, "And you know that's not my name."

Gene is still smiling when he turns around. Steven has no idea if Gene really is this guileless, or if he knows exactly how charming and likeable he is and just plays dumb. "My sister Gebra is getting married and she wants to Risky Fixins to play the reception, so I'm getting the band back together!"

Steven eyes him. "Back together? If I recall we didn't all split on the best of terms."

"You're still my best pals! And it's my sister's wedding! I can't let Gebra down."

"It's not the band if Melba ain't on the drums," he says.

Gene smiles. "We're going to go get her next."

Considering exactly how badly it had gone the last time Steven was in the room with Melba, he's not sure having him along will help Gene much, but... He hates this bar, hates breaking up fights and cleaning up vomit and spilled beer, hates that he only breaks out his guitar in his apartment until the neighbors pound on the walls. He hates that he had to learn on his own all the ways the world changes when you suddenly lose all depth perception and half your line of sight, when there was a time when he would never have dealt with anything alone.

"One condition," he finds himself saying, knowing he'll have to break his lease and quit his job and start all over again just to take this chance.

"Anything!" Gene chirps.

"You gotta let me lay down some seriously chunky bass lines."

"You betcha!"

One show. One last chance to relive a facsimile of what he sees in hindsight as the best years of his entire life. One last chance to be that kid in Gene's garage with a third hand bass guitar and a shitty amp set up and nothing but a handful of chords while Gene dragged absolute magic out of a tinny electronic keyboard and Melba made his heart beat in time with her drums - and this time he won't be so surprised when it all falls apart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this so expect more!


End file.
